1985 (battybarney2014's version)
The year 1985 was designated as the International Youth Year by the United Nations. Events January * January 1 ** The Internet's Domain Name System is created. ** Greenland is 1985 Year like a 1989, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2012 and 2014 one withdrawn from the European Economic Community. ** First UK cellular mobile phone network launched by Vodafone. * January 7 ** Cellnet launches 2nd UK cellular network. ** Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency launches Sakigake, Japan's first interplanetary spacecraft and the first deep space probe to be launched by any country other than the United States or the Soviet Union. * January 13 – A passenger train plunges into a ravine in Ethiopia, killing 428 in the worst railroad disaster in Africa. * January 15 – Tancredo Neves is elected president of Brazil by the Congress, ending the 21-year military rule. * January 17 – British Telecom announces it is going the 1985 year the 1985 like a 1994 one to phase out its famous red telephone boxes. * January 20 – Ronald Reagan is privately sworn in for a second term as President of the United States. * January 21 – President Ronald Reagan is publicly sworn in. * January 27 – The Economic Cooperation Organization (ECO) is formed. * January 28 – The charity single record "We Are the World" is recorded by USA for Africa. February * February 4 – The border between Gibraltar and Spain reopens in February 1985 Barney's Colorful World! was filmed for the first time since Francisco Franco closed it in 1969. * February 5 – Australia 1985 year the 1985 like a 1996 one until 1994 and 1996 one cancels its involvement in U.S.-led MX missile tests. * February 9 – U.S. drug agent Kiki Camarena is kidnapped and murdered in Mexico (his body is discovered March 5) 1985 like a 1997 1998 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2007 2008 2012 and 2014 one. * February 12 – Rafael Addiego Bruno is sworn in as interim President of Uruguay. * February 14 – CNN reporter 1985 like a 2000 one Jeremy Levin is freed from captivity in Lebanon. * February 16 ** Israel begins withdrawing troops from Lebanon. ** The ideology of Hezbollah is declared in a "program" issued in Beirut. * February 19 ** William J. Schroeder becomes the first artificial heart patient to leave hospital. ** China Airlines Flight 006 is 1985 like a 1997 and 1998 involved in a mid-air incident; while there are 22 minor injuries and 2 serious injuries, no one is killed. ** The first episode of the long-running British soap opera EastEnders is broadcast on BBC One television. * February 20 – Minolta releases 1985 like a 1986, 1987, 1988 and 1996 one the Maxxum 7000, the world's first autofocus single-lens reflex camera. * February 28 – 1985 Newry mortar attack: The Provisional Irish Republican Army carries out a mortar attack on the Royal Ulster Constabulary police station at Newry, killing nine officers in the highest loss of life for the RUC on a single day. March UNKNOWN DATE: The GNU Manifesto, written by Richard Stallman, is first published. * March 1 – After a 12-year-long dictatorship, Julio María Sanguinetti is sworn in as the first democratically elected President of Uruguay. * March 3 – The 8.0 Algarrobo earthquake hits Santiago and Valparaíso, Chile, leaving 177 dead, 2,575 injured, 142,489 houses destroyed, and about a million people homeless. * March 4 – The United States Food and Drug Administration approves a blood test for AIDS, used since then to screen all blood donations in the United States. * March 8 – A Beirut car bomb, planted in an attempt to assassinate Islamic cleric Sayyed Mohammad Hussein Fadlallah, kills more than 80 people, injuring 200. * March 11 ** Mikhail Gorbachev becomes General Secretary of the Soviet Communist Party and de facto leader of the Soviet Union. ** Mohamed Al-Fayed buys the London-based department store company Harrods. * March 15 – Vice-President José Sarney, upon becoming vice president, assumes the duties of president of Brazil, as the new president Tancredo Neves had become severely ill the day before. Sarney would later become Brazil's first civilian president in 21 years, upon Neves' death on April 21. * March 16 – Associated Press reporter Terry Anderson is taken hostage in Beirut; he is released on December 4, 1991. * March 17 – Expo '85, a World's Fair, is held in Tsukuba, Ibaraki, Japan, until September 16. * March 18 – Australia's longest-running soap opera, Neighbours, debuts on Seven Network. * March 21 – Canadian paraplegic athlete and activist Rick Hansen sets out on his, 26-month Man in Motion tour which raises $26M for spinal cord research and quality of life initiatives. * March 23 – OCAM is dissolved. * March 24 – United States Army military intelligence officer Arthur D. Nicholson is shot by Soviet military sergeant Aleksandr Ryabtsev at a Soviet military base in Ludwigslust, East Germany. * March 25 – The 57th Academy Awards are held in Los Angeles, with Amadeus winning Best Picture. April * April 1 ** Telegraph and Telephone Public Corporation, and Japan Tobacco and Salt Public Corporation, are privatized and change their names to Nippon Telegraph and Telephone, and Japan Tobacco. ** Eighth seeded Villanova defeats national powerhouse Georgetown 66–64 to win the first 64 team field NCAA Tournament in Lexington, Kentucky. * April 11 ** The [[USS Coral Sea (CV-43)|USS Coral Sea]] collides with the Ecuadorian tanker ship Napo off the coast of Cuba. ** First Secretary Enver Hoxha, leader of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania dies. * April 12 – El Descanso bombing: A terrorist bombing attributed to the Islamic Jihad Organization in the El Descanso restaurant near Madrid, Spain, mostly attended by U.S. personnel of the Torrejón Air Base, causes 18 deaths (all Spaniards) and 82 injuries. * April 15 – South Africa ends its ban on interracial marriages. * April 19 – The Soviet Union performs a nuclear test in eastern Kazakhstan. * April 21 – Brazilian President Tancredo Neves dies, he is succeeded by Vice President José Sarney. The Vice President post is left vacant until 1990. * April 23 – Coca-Cola changes its formula and releases New Coke (the response is overwhelmingly negative, and the original formula is back on the market in less than three months). * April 28 – The Australian Nuclear Disarmament Party (NDP) splits. May * May 1 – Soekarno-Hatta International Airport officially opened, which also became the new international gateway into Indonesia. * May 4 – The 30th Eurovision Song Contest takes place in Gothenburg, Sweden and is won by the Bobbysocks! song La det swinge for Norway. * May 5 – U.S. President Ronald Reagan joins West German Chancellor Helmut Kohl for a controversial funeral service at a cemetery in Bitburg, West Germany, which includes the graves of 59 elite S.S. troops from World War II. * May 11 ** The FBI brings charges against the suspected heads of the five Mafia families in New York City. ** Fire engulfs a wooden stand at the Valley Parade stadium in Bradford, England, during a football match, killing 56 people. * May 13 ** Philadelphia Mayor Wilson Goode orders police to storm the radical group MOVE's headquarters to end a stand-off. The police drop an explosive device into the headquarters, killing 11 MOVE members and destroying the homes of 61 city residents in the resulting fire. ** The National Assembly of Kuwait grants women the right to vote. The right is revoked in 1999 and re-instated in 2005. * May 15 ** An explosive device sent by the Unabomber injures John Hauser at University of California, Berkeley. ** Argentinian President Raúl Alfonsín terminates Argentinian administration of the Falkland Islands but does not relinquish Argentina's claim to the islands. * May 16 – Scientists of the British Antarctic Survey announce discovery of the ozone hole. * May 19 – John Anthony Walker Jr. is arrested by the FBI for passing classified naval communications to the Soviet Union. * May 23 – Thomas Patrick Cavanaugh is sentenced to life in prison for attempting to sell stealth bomber secrets to the Soviet Union. * May 25 – Approximately 10,000 people are killed when Bangladesh is affected by the storm surge from Tropical Storm One (1B). * May 26 – A new guard in auto racing took place as young gun Danny Sullivan beat the old guard Mario Andretti to win the 1985 Indianapolis 500 and landed on the cover of Sports Illustrated. * May 29 – Heysel Stadium disaster: Thirty-eight spectators are killed in rioting on the terraces during the European Cup final between Liverpool F.C. and Juventus at Heysel Stadium in Brussels, Belgium. * May 31 – Forty-four tornadoes hit Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York and Ontario, killing 90. June * June 6 – The remains of Josef Mengele, the physician notorious for Nazi human experimentation on inmates of Auschwitz concentration camp, buried in 1979 under the name of Wolfgang Gerhard, are exhumed in Embu das Artes, Brazil. * June 13 – In Auburn, Washington, police defuse a Unabomber bomb sent to Boeing. * June 14 ** TWA Flight 847, carrying 153 passengers from Athens to Rome, is hijacked by a Hezbollah fringe group. One passenger, U.S. Navy Petty Officer Robert Stethem, is killed. ** The Schengen Agreement is signed between certain member states of the European Economic Community, creating the Schengen Area, a bloc of (at this time) 5 states with no internal border controls. * June 15 – Studio Ghibli, an animation studio, is founded in Tokyo. * June 17 – John Hendricks launches the Discovery Channel in the United States. * June 20 – A series of bomb blasts occur in Kathmandu and other cities of Nepal. * June 23 – Air India Flight 182, a Boeing 747, is blown up by a terrorist bomb 31,000 feet (9,500 m) above the Atlantic Ocean, south of Ireland, on a Montreal–London–Delhi flight, killing all 329 aboard. * June 24 – STS-51-G: Space Shuttle Discovery completes its mission, best remembered for having Sultan bin Salman Al Saud, the first Arab and first Muslim in space, as a Payload Specialist. * June 25 – Irish police foil a Provisional Irish Republican Army–sponsored 'mainland bombing campaign' which targeted luxury vacation resorts. * June 27 – U.S. Route 66 is officially decommissioned. July * July 1 – The Convention on the Transfer of Sentenced Persons enters into force. * July 3 – Back to the Future opens in American theatres and ends up being the highest-grossing film of 1985 in the United States and the first film in the successful franchise. * July 4 – Ruth Lawrence, 13, achieves a first in mathematics at Oxford University, becoming the youngest British person ever to earn a first-class degree and the youngest known graduate of Oxford University. * July 10 – The Greenpeace vessel Rainbow Warrior is bombed and sunk in Auckland Harbour by French DGSE agents. * July 13 ** Live Aid pop concerts in London and Philadelphia raise over £50 million for famine relief in Ethiopia. ** U.S. Vice President George H. W. Bush serves as Acting President for eight hours, while President Ronald Reagan undergoes colon cancer surgery at Bethesda Naval Medical Center in Bethesda, Maryland. * July 19 ** U.S. Vice President George H. W. Bush announces that New Hampshire teacher Christa McAuliffe will become the first schoolteacher to ride aboard the [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]]. ** The Val di Stava Dam in Italy collapses. * July 20 – State President of South Africa, P. W. Botha, declares a state of emergency in 36 magisterial districts of South Africa amid growing civil unrest in black townships. * July 23 – Commodore launches the Amiga personal computer at the Lincoln Center in New York. August * August 2 – Delta Air Lines Flight 191 crashes near Dallas, Texas, killing 137 people. * August 7 – Takao Doi, Mamoru Mohri and Chiaki Mukai are chosen to be Japan's first astronauts. * August 12 – Japan Airlines Flight 123 crashes in Japan, killing 520 people (the worst single-aircraft disaster in history). * August 14 – The Accomarca massacre takes place in Ayacucho, Peru. * August 15 – Three miners die in an accident at a coal mine in southeastern Kentucky. * August 20 – Iran–Contra affair: The first arms, 96 BGM-71 TOWs, are sent to Iran in exchange for hostages in Lebanon and profits for the Nicaraguan Contras. The public does not know about the arms sale. * August 22 – British Airtours Flight 28M: The 737's left engine catches fire while on its take off roll and 55 people are killed while trying to evacuate the aircraft. * August 25 – Samantha Smith, 13, "Goodwill Ambassador" between the Soviet Union and the United States for writing a letter to Yuri Andropov about nuclear war, and eventually visiting the Soviet Union at Andropov's request, dies in the Bar Harbor Airlines Flight 1808 plane crash. * August 28 – The first smoking ban banning smoking in restaurants in the United States is passed in Aspen, Colorado. * August 31 – Richard Ramirez, the serial killer known as the Night Stalker, is captured in Los Angeles. September * September 1 – [[wreck of the RMS Titanic|The wreck of the RMS Titanic]] (1912) in the North Atlantic is located by a joint American-French expedition led by Dr. Robert Ballard (WHOI) and Jean-Louis Michel (IFREMER) using side-scan sonar from [[RV Knorr|RV Knorr]]. * September 2 – Hurricane Elena makes landfall on the U.S. Gulf Coast after reaching a Category 3 status * September 4 – Catcher Gary Carter of the New York Mets ties a record with five home runs in two games. * September 6 – Midwest Express Airlines Flight 105, a Douglas DC-9, crashes just after takeoff from Milwaukee, killing all 31. * September 11 – Pete Rose becomes the all-time hit leader in Major League Baseball, with his 4,192nd hit at Riverfront Stadium in Cincinnati. * September 13 ** Super Mario Bros. is released for the Nintendo Entertainment System. ** Steve Jobs resigns from Apple Computer in order to found NeXT. * September 19 – An 8.0 earthquake strikes Mexico City, killing 5,000–45,000 and injuring 30,000. * September 20 – The capital gains tax is introduced to Australia. * September 22 – The Plaza Accord is signed by five nations. * September 23 – Italian crime reporter Giancarlo Siani is killed by Camorra. * September 28 – Brixton riots are sparked with the shooting of Dorothy "Cherry" Groce by the Metropolitan Police in Brixton, South London. October * October 1 – The Israeli air force bombs PLO Headquarters near Tunis. * October 3 – The Space Shuttle Atlantis makes its maiden flight. * October 4 – The Free Software Foundation is founded in Massachusetts, USA. * October 7 – The cruise ship Achille Lauro is hijacked in the Mediterranean Sea by four heavily armed Palestinian terrorists. One passenger, American Leon Klinghoffer, is killed. * October 18 – The first Nintendo home video game console in the United States is released as the Nintendo Entertainment System. * October 25 – Emirates Airlines, establishes in Dubai and performs its first flight to Karachi. November * November 5 – In an all English match, Mark Kaylor defeats Errol Christie to become the middleweight boxing champion, after the two brawl in front of the cameras at the weigh-in. * November 9 – In an all-Soviet match, 22-year-old Garry Kasparov defeats Anatoly Karpov to become the youngest-ever undisputed winner of the World Chess Championship. * November 12 – A total solar eclipse occurs over Antarctica at 14:11:22 UTC. * November 13 ** Armero tragedy: The Nevado del Ruiz volcano erupts, killing an estimated 23,000 people, including 21,000 killed by lahars in the town of Armero, Colombia. ** Xavier Suárez is sworn in as Miami's first Cuban-born mayor. * November 19 – Cold War: In Geneva, U.S. President Ronald Reagan and Soviet Union leader Mikhail Gorbachev meet for the first time. * November 20 – Microsoft Corporation releases the first version of Windows, Windows 1.0. * November 23 – EgyptAir Flight 648 is hijacked by the Abu Nidal group and flown to Malta, where Egyptian commandos storm the plane; 60 are killed by gunfire and explosions. * November 25 – 1985 Aeroflot Antonov An-12 shoot-down: A Soviet Aeroflot Antonov An-12 cargo airplane, en route from Cuito Cuanavale to Luanda, is shot down by South African Special Forces and crashes approximately 43 km east of Menongue, the provincial center of the Cuando Cubango Province, Angola, killing 8 crew members and 13 passengers on board. * November 26 – U.S. President Ronald Reagan sells the rights to his autobiography to Random House for a record US$3 million. * November 29 – Gérard Hoarau, exiled political leader from the Seychelles, is assassinated in London. December * December 1 ** The Organization of Ibero-American States for Education, Science and Culture (Organización e Estados Iberoamericanos para la Educación la Ciencia y la Cultura) (OEI) is created. ** The Ford Taurus and Mercury Sable are released for sale to the public. * December 8 – The South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation (SAARC) is established. * December 11 – Hugh Scrutton is killed outside his Sacramento, California computer rental store by a Unabomber explosive, becoming the first fatality of the bombing campaign * December 12 – Arrow Air Flight 1285, a Douglas DC-8, crashes after takeoff from Gander, Newfoundland, killing 256 people – 248 of whom were U.S. servicemen returning to Fort Campbell, Kentucky from overseeing a peacekeeping force in the Sinai Peninsula. * December 16 – In New York City, American Mafia bosses Paul Castellano and Thomas Bilotti are shot dead in front of Spark's Steak House, making hit organizer John Gotti the leader of the powerful Gambino crime family. * December 20 – Pope John Paul II announces the instituting of World Youth Day for Catholic youths. * December 24 – Extremist David Lewis Rice murders civil rights attorney Charles Goldmark as well as Goldmark's wife and two children in Seattle. Rice suspects the family of being Jewish and Communist and claims his dedication to the Christian Identity movement drove him to the crime. * December 27 ** Rome and Vienna airport attacks: Abu Nidal terrorists open fire in the airports of Rome and Vienna, leaving 18 dead and 120 injured. ** American naturalist Dian Fossey is found murdered in Rwanda. * December 31 – American singer, songwriter and actor Ricky Nelson dies in a plane crash in De Kalb, Texas. Date unknown * Harold Kroto, Robert Curl and Richard Smalley discover C1905, a type of fullerene. * Western Sahara is admitted to the Organization of African Unity; Morocco, which claims Western Sahara, leaves in protest. * Solarquest, the space age real estate game, is first published by Golden. * ATI Technologies is founded. * The Tommy Hilfiger brand is established. * DNA is first used in a criminal case. * Multiple cases of espionage in the United States prompt the media to label this "The Year of the Spy". * Africa has a population growth of 3.2 percent per year. * The Asian tiger mosquito, an invasive species, is first found in Houston, Texas. * The Famine in Ethiopia continues; USA for Africa (We Are the World) and Live Aid raise funds for famine relief. * The Fall of Communism begins with resistance gaining victory in the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. Over the next six years, other countries begin renouncing Communism, ending with the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991. World population Births January * January 1 ** Jeff Carter, Canadian hockey player ** Steven Davis, Northern Irish footballer * January 2 ** Teng Haibin, Chinese gymnast ** Heather O'Reilly, U.S. women's national soccer player ** Damien Bodie, Australian actor * January 3 ** John David Booty, American football quarterback, USC ** Linas Kleiza, Lithuanian basketball player * January 4 ** Danielle Campo, Canadian Paralympic swimmer ** Al Jefferson, American basketball player ** Fernando Rees, Brazilian race car driver * January 5 ** Michael Cuccione, Canadian child actor and activist (d. 2001) ** Lopez Lomong, Sudan-born American Olympic runner ** Diego Vera, Uruguayan footballer * January 7 ** Lewis Hamilton, British 5-Time Formula One world champion ** Tiger Kirchharz, German dancer ** Wayne Routledge, English footballer * January 8 – Rachael Lampa, American Christian singer * January 9 – Bobô, Brazilian footballer * January 10 – Martiño Rivas, Spanish actor * January 11 ** Newton Faulkner, British rock musician ** Rie fu, Japanese pop and rock musician ** Lucy Knisley, American comic artist and musician * January 15 – Brandon Mebane, American football player * January 16 ** Joe Flacco, American football player ** Gintaras Januševičius, Lithuanian pianist ** Sidharth Malhotra, Indian actor ** Renée Felice Smith, American actress * January 17 ** Kangin, Korean singer (Super Junior) ** Simone Simons, Lead singer of Dutch rock group Epica * January 19 ** Damien Chazelle, American film director and screenwriter ** Rika Ishikawa, Japanese singer and host of television and radio programs * January 20 – Marina Inoue, Japanese voice actress * January 21 ** Aura Dione, Danish pop musician ** Sasha Pivovarova, Russian model * January 22 ** Akira Nagata, Japanese singer (Run&Gun), actor and voice actor ** Orianthi, Australian rock musician * January 23 – Doutzen Kroes, Dutch supermodel * January 25 – Tina Karol, Ukrainian singer * January 26 ** Edwin Hodge, American actor ** Rusko, British musician ** Michael Trevino, American actor * January 28 ** J. Cole, American hip-hop musician and record producer ** Tom Hopper, British actor ** András Kállay-Saunders, Hungarian American recording artist, songwriter and record producer * January 29 ** Bosh Berlin, American drummer (Living Things) ** Liu Chunhong, Chinese weightlifter ** Marc Gasol, Spanish basketball player ** Isabel Lucas, Australian actress * January 30 – Richie Porte, Australian professional cyclist (Tasmanian) February * February 2 – Fontel Mines, American football player * February 4 ** Bashy, English recording artist and actor ** Bug Hall, American actor * February 5 ** Vicki Chase, American porn actress ** Laurence Maroney, American football player ** Cristiano Ronaldo, Portuguese footballer * February 6 ** Kris Humphries, American basketball player ** Joji Kato, Japanese speedskater ** Crystal Reed, American actress * February 7 ** Donald Moatshe, South African musician ** Tegan Moss, Canadian actress ** Tina Majorino, American actress ** Deborah Ann Woll, American actress * February 8 ** Seo Min-woo, South Korean idol singer and actor (d. 2018) ** Jeremy Davis, American bassist (Paramore) ** Bob Morris, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Hush Sound) ** Trevor Smith, Canadian ice hockey player * February 9 ** David Gallagher, American actor ** Rachel Melvin, American actress * February 10 – Anette Sagen, Norwegian ski jumper * February 11 ** William Beckett, American singer and songwriter ** Mike Richards, Canadian hockey player * February 12 – Saskia Burmeister, Australian actress * February 15 – Natalie Morales, American actress * February 17 – Zelda Harris, American actress * February 18 ** Chelsea Hobbs, Canadian actress and singer ** Todd Lasance, Australian actor ** Lee Boyd Malvo, Jamaican serial killer! ** Jos van Emden, Dutch cyclist * February 19 ** Haylie Duff, American actress and singer ** Arielle Kebbel, American model and actress * February 20 – Yulia Volkova, Russian singer * February 21 – Larisa Bakurova, Ukrainian actress and model based in Taiwan * February 22 ** Hameur Bouazza, Algerian footballer ** Zach Roerig, American actor * February 25 ** Benji Marshall, Australian rugby league player ** Joakim Noah, American basketball player * February 26 ** Shiloh Fernandez, American actor ** Miki Fujimoto, Japanese actor and pop singer * February 28 ** Fefe Dobson, Canadian pop and rock singer ** Jelena Janković, Serbian tennis player ** Diego Ribas da Cunha, Brazilian soccer player March * March 1 – Cole Sanchez, American voice actor and artist * March 2 ** Reggie Bush, American football player ** Robert Iler, American actor ** Patrick Makau Musyoki, Kenyan long-distance runner * March 3 ** Alena and Ninel Karpovich, Belarusian twin sister musical duo, members of 3+2 ** Sam Morrow, Northern Irish footballer * March 7 – Cameron Prosser, Australian swimmer * March 8 – Ewa Sonnet, Polish model * March 9 ** Brent Burns, Canadian hockey player ** Rachel Nabors, American cartoonist * March 10 – Lassana Diarra, French footballer * March 11 ** Paul Bissonnette, Canadian ice hockey player ** Ajantha Mendis, Sri Lankan cricketer ** Hakuhō Shō, 69th Yokozuna * March 12 ** Lolene, British recording artist and songwriter ** Nikolai Topor-Stanley, Australian soccer player ** Stromae, Belgian musical artist * March 13 – Emile Hirsch, American actor * March 14 ** Eva Angelina, American pornographic actress * March 15 ** Eva Amurri, American actress ** Antti Autti, Finnish snowboarder ** Curtis Davies, English football player ** Kellan Lutz, American fashion model and actor * March 17 – Dominic Adams, British actor and model * March 18 ** Krisztián Berki, Hungarian artistic gymnast ** Bianca King, Filipina actress and model * March 19 – E. J. Viso, Venezuelan race car driver * March 21 ** Ryan Callahan, American hockey player ** Adrian Peterson, American football player ** Sonequa Martin-Green, American actress * March 22 ** Mayola Biboko, Belgian footballer ** Jakob Fuglsang, Danish cyclist ** Mike Jenkins, American football player ** Justin Masterson, American baseball player ** Kelli Waite, Australian swimmer *March 23 – Maryana Spivak, Russian actress * March 24 ** Haruka Ayase, Japanese actress and model ** Sayaka Hirano, Japanese table tennis player *March 25 – Yūsuke Kobayashi, Japanese voice actor * March 26 ** Matt Grevers, American Olympic swimmer ** Jonathan Groff, American actor, singer, and dancer ** Keira Knightley, English actress * March 27 ** Danny Vuković, Australian soccer player ** Caroline Winberg, Swedish model * March 29 – William Chak, Hong Kong actor * March 31 – Jessica Szohr, American actress April * April 1 ** Danilo Caçador, Brazilian footballer (d. 2018) ** Daniel Murphy, American baseball player ** Beth Tweddle, British artistic gymnast * April 2 ** Barry Corr, Irish footballer ** Thom Evans, Zimbabwean-Scottish rugby player ** Stéphane Lambiel, Swiss figure skater * April 3 ** Leona Lewis, British pop musician ** Jari-Matti Latvala, Finnish race car driver * April 4 ** Lance Dos Ramos, Venezuelan actor, model and animator ** Rudy Fernández, Spanish professional basketball player ** Ricardo Vilar, Brazilian footballer * April 5 ** Kim Ji-hoo, South Korean model and actor (d. 2008) ** Lastings Milledge, American baseball player * April 6 ** Clarke MacArthur, Canadian ice hockey player ** Al Mukadam, Canadian actor, director, and producer ** Frank Ongfiang, Cameroonian footballer ** Sinqua Walls, American basketball player and actor * April 7 ** Ariela Massotti, Brazilian actress ** KC Concepcion, Filipina actress and singer * April 8 ** Patrick Schliwa, German rugby player ** Yemane Tsegay, Ethiopian runner * April 9 ** Tim Bendzko, German singer-songwriter ** David Robertson, American baseball player ** Tomohisa Yamashita, Japanese singer and actor * April 10 ** Christie Laing, Canadian actress ** Dion Phaneuf, Canadian NHL hockey player ** Wang Meng, Chinese short track skater * April 12 ** Brennan Boesch, American baseball player ** Olga Seryabkina, Russian pop musician ** Hitomi Yoshizawa, Japanese singer and actor * April 13 – Carmen Carrera, American model * April 16 ** Nate Diaz, American mixed martial artist ** Benjamín Rojas, Argentine singer * April 17 ** Rooney Mara, American film and television actress ** Luke Mitchell, Australian actor and model ** Jo-Wilfried Tsonga, French tennis player * April 18 ** Łukasz Fabiański, Polish footballer ** Elena Temnikova, Russian pop singer * April 19 ** Sabrina Jalees, Canadian comedian, dancer, actress, presenter, and writer ** Zhang Xi, Chinese beach volleyball player * April 20 – Billy Magnussen, American actor * April 22 ** Kristin Fairlie, Canadian actress ** Camille Lacourt, French swimmer * April 23 ** Taio Cruz, British hip-hop musician ** Angel Locsin, Filipino actress * April 24 ** Courtnee Draper, American actress, singer and voice actress ** Joséphine Jobert, French actress and singer ** Kaori Nazuka, Japanese voice actress and singer * April 26 – Nam Gyu-ri, Korean actress and pop singer * April 28 – Brandon Baker, American actor *April 30 – Gal Gadot, Israeli actress and model May * May 1 – Drew Sidora, American actress and singer * May 2 ** Lily Allen, British pop musician ** Kyle Busch, American race car driver ** Sarah Hughes, American figure skater ** Alexander Galimov, Russian hockey player (d. 2011) * May 3 – Meagan Tandy, American actress and model * May 4 – Bo McCalebb, American/Macedonian basketball player * May 5 ** Clark Duke, American actor ** Shoko Nakagawa, Japanese actress, voice actress and singer * May 6 **Chris Paul, American basketball player **Dent May, American pop musician * May 7 – Andrew Carroll, American ice hockey player (d. 2018) * May 8 – Silvia Stroescu, Romanian artistic gymnast * May 9 – Chris Zylka, American actor and model * May 10 – Odette Annable, American actress * May 11 – Jadyn Wong, Canadian actress * May 12 – Dániel Tőzsér, Hungarian footballer * May 13 – Iwan Rheon, Welsh actor, singer and musician * May 14 ** Zack Ryder, American professional wrestler ** Lina Esco, American actress, producer and activist ** Sally Martin, New Zealand actress * May 15 ** Derek Hough, American dancer, choreographer, musician, and six-time winner of ABC's Dancing with the Stars ** Cristiane, Brazilian footballer ** Tyrone Savage, Canadian voice actor and theatre, film and television actor ** Tathagata Mukherjee, Indian actor * May 17 ** Christine Nesbitt, Canadian speed skater ** Matt Ryan, American football player * May 18 – Oliver Sin, Hungarian painter * May 20 – Chris Froome, Kenyan-born British road racing cyclist * May 21 ** Mutya Buena, British urban singer and was member of Sugababes ** Alison Carroll, British artistic gymnast, actress and model * May 22 ** Marc-Antoine Pouliot, Canadian ice hockey player ** Chrissie Chau, Hong Kong model * May 23 – Kanyeria, Kenyan music producer * May 24 – John Vigilante, American ice hockey (d. 2018) * May 25 ** Luciana Abreu, Portuguese pop singer and actress ** Lauren Frost, American actress and singer ** Roman Reigns, American professional wrestler * May 26 – Ashley Vincent, English footballer * May 27 ** Chien-Ming Chiang, Taiwanese baseball player ** Andrew Francis, Canadian voice actor and actor * May 28 ** Colbie Caillat, American surburbian musician ** Carey Mulligan, British actress ** Emily Wilson, American actress * May 29 – Blake Foster, American actor and martial artist * May 30 ** Sam Gifaldi, American actor ** Turk McBride, American National Football League player * May 31 ** Zoraida Gómez, Mexican actress ** Navene Koperweis, American progressive metal musician June * June 1 – Ari Herstand, American singer-songwriter * June 2 – Miyuki Sawashiro, Japanese voice actress * June 4 ** Evan Lysacek, American figure skater ** Lukas Podolski, German footballer ** Ana Carolina Reston, Brazilian fashion model (d. 2006) ** Bar Refaeli, Israeli model and occasional actress * June 6 – Abbie Cobb, American actress and author * June 7 – Marie Miyake, Japanese voice actress * June 9 ** Eusebio Henrique de Almeida, East Timorese footballer ** Sonam Kapoor, Indian actress and model ** Sebastian Telfair, American basketball player * June 10 ** Andy Schleck, Luxembuergian road cyclist ** Rok Perko, Slovenian professional skier ** Kaia Kanepi, Estonian tennis player ** Celina Jade, American actress ** Kristina Apgar, American actress * June 11 – Dmitry Koldun, Belarusian singer * June 12 ** Dave Franco, American television and film actor ** Blake Ross, American software developer * June 13 – Danny Syvret, Canadian ice hockey player * June 15 – Nadine Coyle, Irish singer * June 17 ** Kateryna Handziuk, Ukrainian politician (d. 2018) ** Andrea Demirović, Montenegrin pop singer ** Marcos Baghdatis, Cypriot tennis player * June 18 – Alex Hirsch, American animator and voice actor * June 19 – Ai Miyazato, Japanese golfer * June 20 ** Mark Saul, American actor ** Matt Flynn, American football player ** Darko Miličić, Serbian basketball player * June 21 ** Kris Allen, 8th American Idol winner, rock musician ** Sharna Burgess, Australian ballroom dancer ** Lana Del Rey, American pop musician * June 22 ** Aaron Lim, Malaysian racing driver ** Douglas Smith, American actor ** Lindsay Ridgeway, American actress ** Rosa Kato, Japanese actress and model * June 23 ** Marcel Reece, American football player ** Kavka Shishido, Japanese drummer and vocalist * June 24 ** Tom Kennedy, English footballer ** Aste, Finnish rapper ** Krunoslav Simon, Croatian basketball player * June 25 ** Ehra Madrigal, Filipino actress ** Mohd Fitri Omar, Malaysian footballer ** Scott Brown, Scottish footballer ** Maria Kristin Yulianti, Indonesian badminton player ** Annaleigh Ashford, American actress, singer and dancer ** Ethan Klein, American YouTuber * June 26 ** Arjun Kapoor, Indian actor ** Bobo Sollander, Swedish footballer ** Ogyen Trinley Dorje, Tibetan Buddhist spiritual leader ** Cameron Tovey, Malaysian-Australian basketball player * June 27 ** Martin Sensmeier, Alaska Native actor ** James Hook, Welsh rugby union player ** Svetlana Kuznetsova, Russian tennis player ** Nico Rosberg, German 2016 Formula 1 world champion * June 28 ** Phil Bardsley, English footballer ** Ahmed Kantari, Moroccan footballer * June 29 – Steven Hauschka, American football player * June 30 ** Michael Phelps, American swimmer ** Cody Rhodes, American professional wrestler July * July 1 ** Spose, American hip-hop musician ** Sebalter, Swiss pop musician and fiddle player ** Léa Seydoux, French actress ** Ocean Mushure, Zimbabwean footballer ** Zohre Esmaeli, Afghan-born fashion model * July 2 ** Gábor Máthé, Hungarian Deaflympic Champion in tennis ** Ashley Tisdale, American actress and singer ** Vlatko Ilievski, Macedonian singer and actor (d. 2018) * July 3 ** Dean Cook, British actor ** Keisuke Minami, Japanese singer and actor * July 4 ** Mariana Rios, Brazilian actress and singer ** Pei Yuwen, Chinese footballer ** Lartiste, Moroccan-French singer and rapper * July 5 ** Judith Chemla, French actress ** Stephanie McIntosh, Australian actress ** Nick O'Malley, British musician ** François Arnaud, French-Canadian stage and film actor * July 6 ** Matt Overton, American football player ** Killian Scott, Irish actor ** Ranveer Singh, Bollywood actor ** D. Woods, American pop musician * July 7 ** Pong Escobal, Filipino basketball player ** Langton Rusere, Zimbabwean cricket umpire ** Zulkifli Che Ros, Malaysian male weightlifter ** Seo Woo, Korean actress * July 8 ** Emanuele Abate, Italian athlete ** Jason Day, Peruvian actor * July 9 ** Paweł Korzeniowski, Polish swimmer ** Cathy Leung, Hong Kong singer ** Ashley Young, English footballer * July 10 ** Mario Gómez, German footballer ** Tidiane Sane, Senegalese footballer ** Bastian Schulz, German footballer ** Park Chu-young South Korean footballer * July 11 ** Lilian Marijnissen, Dutch politician ** Ele Opeloge, Samoan weightlifter ** Robert Adamson, American actor * July 12 ** Adam Gregory, Canadian singer ** Emil Hegle Svendsen, Norwegian biathlete ** Luiz Ejlli, Albanian singer ** Natasha Poly, Russian model * July 13 ** Charlotte Dujardin, English dressage rider ** Guillermo Ochoa, Mexican footballer ** Andrew Wolff, Filipino-British Rugby Player * July 14 ** Oleksandr Pyatnytsya, Ukrainian javelin thrower ** Lee Kwang-soo, South Korean actor, entertainer and model * July 15 ** Pedro Carvalho, Portuguese actor ** Agniya Kuznetsova, Russian actress ** Chris Tiu, Filipino professional basketball player, TV host, commercial model, and politician ** Crowd Lu, Taiwanese singer-songwriter and actor ** Tomer Kapon, ** Pushkar Jog, Indian actor * July 16 ** Cha Ye-ryun, South Korean actress ** Denis Tahirović, Croatian footballer ** Yōko Hikasa, Japanese actress ** Hiroyuki Onoue, Japanese actor * July 17 ** Tom Fletcher, British musician ** Tom Cullen, Welsh actor, writer and director ** Caitlin Van Zandt, American actress * July 18 ** José Carlos Júnior, Brazilian footballer ** Hopsin, American rapper and record producer ** James Norton, British actor ** Chace Crawford, American actor * July 19 – LaMarcus Aldridge, American basketball player * July 20 – John Francis Daley, American television and film actor * July 22 ** Jessica Abbott, Australian swimmer ** Blake Harrison, English actor ** Ryan Dolan, Irish singer ** Takudzwa Ngwenya, Zimbabwean-American rugby player ** Akira Tozawa, Japanese wrestler * July 23 ** William Dunlop, Northern Irish motorcycle racer (d. 2018) ** Scott Chandler, American football player * July 24 – Teagan Presley, American porn star * July 25 ** James Lafferty, American actor and athlete ** Shantel VanSanten, American actress and model ** Nelson Piquet Jr., Brazilian Formula One and NASCAR driver * July 27 ** Aljin Abella, Australian actor ** Lou Taylor Pucci, American actor * July 28 ** Dustin Milligan, Canadian actor ** Darren Murphy, Irish footballer * July 30 ** Aml Ameen, British actor ** Elena Gheorghe, Romanian singer August * August 2 – Davey Boy Smith Jr., British-Canadian professional wrestler * August 3 – Sonny Bill Williams, New Zealand Rugby League player * August 4 – Crystal Bowersox, American singer-songwriter * August 5 – Salomon Kalou, Ivorian footballer * August 7 – Rick Genest, Canadian artist, actor, and fashion model (d. 2018) * August 8 – Toby Flood, English rugby union player * August 9 ** Anna Kendrick, American actress ** Hayley Peirsol, American swimmer * August 10 – Jared Nathan, American child actor (d. 2006) * August 11 ** Asher Roth, American rapper ** Jacqueline Fernandez, Sri Lankan-born Indian Bollywood actress * August 14 ** Ashlynn Brooke, American pornographic actress ** Shea Weber, Canadian ice hockey player * August 15 ** Emily Kinney, American actress, singer, and songwriter ** Nipsey Hussle, American rapper (d. 2019) * August 16 ** Agnes Bruckner, American actress ** Arden Cho, American actress, singer and model ** Cristin Milioti, American actress and singer * August 19 – David A. Gregory, American actor * August 20 – Brant Daugherty, American actor * August 21 ** Melissa M, French singer ** Jake Pitts, American singer-songwriter (Black Veil Brides) ** Laura Haddock, English actress * August 23 – Juss Haasma, Estonian actor * August 25 – Wynter Gordon, American pop/dance singer-songwriter * August 27 ** Alexandra Nechita, American artist ** Kayla Ewell, American actress ** Sean Foreman, American singer, songwriter and performer; member of electro hop group 3OH!3 * August 28 – Ashlyne Huff, American singer-songwriter and dancer * August 29 – Jeffrey Licon, American actor * August 30 ** Eamon Sullivan, Australian swimmer ** Leisel Jones, Australian swimmer ** Richard Duffy, Wales international footballer ** Éva Risztov, Hungarian Olympic Champion swimmer * August 31 – Mohammad bin Salman, Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia. September * September 1 ** Lilan Bowden, American actress ** Camile Velasco, Filipina-American actress * September 2 ** Allison Miller, American actress ** Yani Gellman, Canadian/Australian film and television actor * September 3 – Yūki Kaji, Japanese voice actor * September 4 ** Morgan Garrett, American voice actress ** Raúl Albiol, Spanish footballer ** Ri Kwang-chon, North Korean footballer ** Walid Mesloub, Algerian footballer * September 5 – Dilshad Vadsaria, American television actress ** Oleksandr Akymenko, Ukrainian football striker ** Jan Mazoch, Czech former ski jumper. ** Dario Jertec, Croatian football midfielder ** Weronika Deresz, Polish rower * September 6 ** Lauren Lapkus, American actress and comedian ** Mitch Moreland, American baseball player * September 7 ** Radhika Apte, Indian film and theatre actress ** Alyssa Diaz, American actress ** Alyona Lanskaya, Belarusian singer ** Rafinha, Brazilian football player * September 8 ** Justin Bradley, Canadian actor ** Vanessa Baden, American actress ** Denny Morrison, Canadian speed skater * September 9 ** Amy Manson, British actress ** Luka Modrić, Croatian football player ** J. R. Smith, American basketball player * September 10 – Elyse Levesque, Canadian film and television actress * September 13 – Emi Suzuki, Chinese-born Japanese female model * September 14 ** Aya Ueto, Japanese actress ** Dilshad Vadsaria, American television actress * September 15 ** Kayden Kross, American porn actress ** Iselin Steiro, Norwegian model * September 16 ** Madeline Zima, American actress ** Max Minghella, English actor ** Danny Fernandes, Canadian singer * September 17 ** Alexander Ovechkin, Russian hockey player ** Jon Walker, American musician * September 19 – Song Joong-ki, South Korean actor, model and host * September 22 – Tatiana Maslany, Canadian actress * September 23 ** Tessanne Chin, Jamaican singer, winner of The Voice season 5 ** Maki Goto, Japanese singer and actress ** Joba Chamberlain, American baseball player * September 24 ** Eric Adjetey Anang, Ghanaian sculptor ** Kimberley Nixon, Welsh actress ** Jessica Lucas, Canadian actress * September 26 ** Talulah Riley, English actress ** Marcin Mroziński, Polish actor, singer and television presenter * September 28 – Shindong, Korean singer * September 29 ** Calvin Johnson, retired American football player and contestant on Dancing with the Stars season 23 ** Michelle Payne, Australian jockey ** Dani Pedrosa, Spanish motorcycle racer * September 30 – T-Pain, American singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer and actor October * October 1 ** Sicily, American actress ** Tirunesh Dibaba, Ethiopian long distance runner ** Porcelain Black, American industrial pop singer-songwriter ** Matt Healy, lead singer and guitarist of the band Rock Incorporated * October 3 ** Courtney Lee, American basketball player ** Megumi Takamoto, Japanese voice actress and singer * October 5 ** Nathalie Kelley, Peruvian actress ** Nicola Roberts, British singer ** Brooke Valentine, American singer * October 7 – Evan Longoria, American professional baseball player * October 8 ** Jesse MacDonald, Leader of new-wave band "The Fruit Patrol", Lazy Rights Activist ** Bruno Mars, American singer-songwriter and music producer ** Kimberly Kevon Williams, American actress ** Magda Apanowicz, Canadian actress * October 9 – Frankmusik, English electropop musician * October 10 ** Kyle Switzer, Canadian actor ** Dominique Cornu, Belgian professional cyclist ** Aaron Himelstein, American actor * October 11 ** Lee Min-hye, South Korean racing cyclist (d. 2018) ** Margaret Berger, Norwegian electropop singer-songwriter ** Michelle Trachtenberg, American actress * October 14 ** Daniel Clark, American-Canadian actor ** Justin Forsett, American football player ** Sherlyn, Mexican actress * October 16 – Casey Stoner, Australian motorcycle racer * October 18 – Iori Nomizu, Japanese voice actress, actress and singer * October 19 – RR Enriquez, Filipino model, television host and actress * October 20 – Jennifer Freeman, American actress * October 22 ** Manpei Takagi, Japanese actor ** Shinpei Takagi, Japanese actor * October 23 ** Masiela Lusha, Albanian-American actress, poet, and humanitarian ** Chris Neal, English footballer * October 24 – Wayne Rooney, English footballer * October 25 ** Ciara, African-American singer ** Christopher Sean, American actor ** John Robinson, American actor * October 26 ** Andrea Bargnani, Italian professional basketball player ** Asin Thottumkal, Indian actress * October 27 – Troian Bellisario, American actress * October 28 – Anthony Fantano, American music critic * October 29 – Janet Montgomery, English film and television actress * October 31 – Kether Donohue, American actress November * November 2 – Josh Grelle, American voice actor * November 3 ** Tyler Hansbrough, American basketball player ** Philipp Tschauner, German footballer * November 4 – Victoria Leigh Soto, American educator (d. 2012) * November 5 – Elizabeth Rice, American actress * November 7 – Paul Terry, English actor * November 8 – Jack Osbourne, English television personality * November 10 ** Giovonnie Samuels, American actress ** Ricki-Lee Coulter, former Australian Idol contestant and singer * November 11 ** Remona Fransen, Dutch athlete ** Raquel Guerra, Portuguese singer and actress ** Kalan Porter, Canadian singer ** Robin Uthappa, Indian cricketer * November 12 – Daria Bijak, German artistic gymnast * November 13 ** Rahul Kohli, English actor ** Michael Bennett, American football player ** Asdrúbal Cabrera, Venezuelan baseball player ** Simo-Pekka Olli, Finnish volleyball player * November 14 – Thomas Vermaelen, Belgian footballer * November 15 ** Lily Aldridge, American model ** Casnel Bushay, Vincentian sprinter ** Nick Fradiani, American singer ** Jeffree Star, American musician and Youtuber * November 17 – Bea Saw, Filipino actress * November 20 – Dan Byrd, American actor * November 21 – Carly Rae Jepsen, Canadian singer-songwriter * November 22 – Asamoah Gyan, Ghanaian football player * November 23 ** Katie Crown, American actress ** Ahn Hyun-Soo, South Korean short track skater * November 25 – Marcus Hellner, Swedish cross-country skier * November 27 – Alison Pill, Canadian actress * November 28 ** Nathan Keyes, American actor ** Magdolna Rúzsa, Hungarian singer ** Ryan Sampson, British actor * November 30 ** Luis Valbuena, Venezuelan baseball player (d. 2018) ** Kaley Cuoco, American actress ** Chrissy Teigen, American model December * December 1 ** John Coughlin, American pair skater (d. 2019) ** Philip DeFranco, American YouTube star and video blogger ** Janelle Monáe, African-American R&B/soul musician ** Chanel Preston, American porn actress * December 2 – Amaury Leveaux, French swimmer * December 3 ** László Cseh, Hungarian swimmer ** Amanda Seyfried, American actress * December 4 ** Stephen Dawson, Irish footballer ** Krista Siegfrids, Finnish singer * December 5 – Frankie Muniz, American actor, musician, writer, producer, and racecar driver * December 6 – Dulce María, Mexican singer and actress * December 7 – Jon Moxley, American professional wrestler * December 8 – Dwight Howard, American basketball player * December 9 – Wil Besseling, Dutch golfer * December 10 ** Raven-Symoné, African-American actress and singer ** Edmund Entin, American actor ** Gary Entin, American actor ** Meghan Linsey, American singer-songwriter ** Matt Forté, American football player * December 11 – Samantha Steele, American sportscaster * December 12 – Juan Camilo Zúñiga, Colombian footballer * December 14 – Nonami Takizawa, Japanese actress * December 17 – Greg James, British radio DJ * December 18 – Hana Soukupová, Czech model * December 19 ** Christina Loukas, American diver ** Lady Sovereign, British rapper ** David Reale, Canadian actor ** Gary Cahill, English footballer * December 21 ** James Stewart Jr., American motorcycle racer ** Tom Sturridge, English actor * December 22 – Edurne, Spanish singer, actress, and TV presenter * December 23 ** Harry Judd, English drummer ** Luke O'Loughlin, Australian actor * December 26 ** Yu Shirota, Japanese actor and singer ** Beth Behrs, American actress * December 27 ** Paul Stastny, Canadian-American professional ice hockey player ** Jessica Harmon, Canadian actress * December 28 – Taryn Terrell, American professional wrestler * December 29 – Alexa Ray Joel, American singer, songwriter and pianist * December 30 – Anna Wood, American actress * December 31 – Jonathan Horton, American gymnast Deaths January * January 2 – Gabriel Elorde, Filipino professional boxer (b. 1935) * January 4 – Sir Brian Horrocks, British general (b. 1895) * January 5 – Robert L. Surtees, American cinematographer (b. 1906) * January 7 ** Ruth Godfrey, American actress (b. 1922) ** Mary Hardy, Australian actress and comedian (b. 1931) * January 11 – Sir William McKell, 12th Governor-General of Australia (b. 1891) * January 13 – Carol Wayne, American actress (b. 1942) * January 14 ** Jetta Goudal, Dutch actress (b. 1891) ** Anagarika Govinda, German buddhist lama (b. 1898) * January 18 – Mahmoud Mohammed Taha, Sudanese religious thinker (b. 1909) * January 20 – Gillis W. Long, American politician (b. 1923) * January 22 ** Sir Arthur Bryant, British historian (b. 1899) ** Mikhail Gromov, Soviet aviator (b. 1899) * January 26 – Kenny Clarke, American jazz drummer and bandleader (b. 1914) * January 29 ** Georges Portmann, French physician (b. 1890) ** Billy Cook, Australian jockey (b. 1910) * January 31 – Tatsuzō Ishikawa, Japanese novelist (b. 1905) February * February 4 – Jesse Hibbs, American film director (b. 1906) * February 6 – Neil McCarthy, British actor (b. 1932) * February 8 ** William Lyons, British automobile engineer and designer (b. 1901) ** Marvin Miller, American actor (b. 1913) * February 11 – Henry Hathaway, American film director (b. 1898) * February 12 – Nicholas Colasanto, American actor (b. 1924) * February 18 – Randolph E. Haugan, American author, editor and publisher (b. 1902) * February 20 – Clarence Nash, American actor (b. 1904) * February 21 ** Ina Claire, American actress (b. 1893) ** Louis Hayward, British actor (b. 1909) ** John G. Trump, American electrical engineer, inventor, and physicist (b. 1907) * February 22 – Efrem Zimbalist, Russian-American violinist (b. 1889) * February 26 – Tjalling Koopmans, Dutch economist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1910) * February 27 ** Henry Cabot Lodge Jr., American politician (b. 1902) ** Iain Moncreiffe, Scottish genealogist and Officer of Arms (b. 1919) ** J. Pat O'Malley, English actor (b. 1904) March * March 3 – Iosif Shklovsky, Soviet astronomer and astrophysicist (b. 1916) * March 7 – George Schick, Czechoslovakian conductor and music educator (b. 1908) * March 8 – Edward Andrews, American actor (b. 1914) * March 10 ** Konstantin Chernenko, Soviet politician, Leader of the Soviet Union (b. 1911) ** Bob Nieman, American baseball player (b. 1927) * March 11 – Tom Adams, 2nd Prime Minister of Barbados (b. 1931) * March 12 – Eugene Ormandy, Hungarian-American conductor (b. 1899) * March 13 – Mabel Alvarez, American painter (b. 1891) * March 15 – Radha Krishna Choudhary, Indian historian (b. 1921) * March 16 – Roger Sessions, American composer (b. 1896) * March 21 – Sir Michael Redgrave, British actor (b. 1908) * March 23 ** Doctor Richard Beeching, Chairman of British Rail (b. 1913) ** Zoot Sims, American jazz saxophonist (b. 1925) * March 28 – Marc Chagall, Russian-born painter (b. 1887) * March 29 ** Jeanine Deckers, Belgian nun and singer (b. 1933) ** Gerhard Stock, German Olympic athlete (b. 1911) * March 30 – Shizuko Kasagi, Japanese singer (b. 1914) * March 31 – Michel Georges-Michel, French painter, journalist, novelist (b. 1883) April * April 4 – Kate Roberts, Welsh-language author (b. 1891) * April 5 – Paul Hugh Emmett, American chemical engineer (b. 1900) * April 6 – Terence Sanders, British Olympic rower – coxless fours (b. 1901) * April 7 – Carl Schmitt, German jurist, political theorist and professor of law (b. 1888) * April 8 – J. Fred Coots, American songwriter (b. 1897) * April 10 – Alfredo Duhalde, Chilean politician (b. 1898) * April 11 – Enver Hoxha, Albanian politician, 22nd Prime Minister of Albania (b. 1908) * April 14 – Noele Gordon, British actress (b. 1919) * April 15 – Jack Medica, American Olympic swimmer (b. 1914) * April 16 – Scott Brady, American actor (b. 1924) * April 17 – Evadne Price, Australian-British writer, actress and astrologer (b. 1888) * April 18 – Gertrude Caton–Thompson, English archaeologist (b. 1888) * April 19 – Sergei Aleksandrovich Tokarev, Russian ethnologist (b. 1899) * April 21 ** John Welsh, English actor (b. 1904) ** Tancredo Neves, Brazilian elected president (b. 1910) * April 22 – Paul H. Emmett, American chemical engineer (b. 1900) * April 23 – Kent Smith, American actor (b. 1907) * April 24 – Mildred W. Pelzer, American artist (b. 1889) * April 25 – Richard Haydn, English actor (b. 1905) * April 26 – Albert Maltz, American screenwriter, one of the Hollywood Ten (b. 1908) May * May 1 – Denise Robins, (akas: Francesca Wright, Ashley French, Harriet Gray, Julia Kane) British romance novelist (b. 1897) * May 4 – Clarence Wiseman, the 10th General of The Salvation Army (b. 1907) * May 5 – Sir Donald Bailey, British civil engineer (b. 1901) * May 6 ** Pete Desjardins, American Olympic diver (b. 1907) ** Julie Vega, Filipino child actress and singer (b. 1968) * May 7 – Dawn Addams, British actress (b. 1930) * May 8 ** Theodore Sturgeon, American writer (b. 1918) ** Dolph Sweet, American actor (b. 1920) * May 9 – Edmond O'Brien, American actor (b. 1915) * May 10 ** Tahar Ben Ammar, Tunisian politician, 8th Prime Minister of Tunisia (b. 1889) ** Florizel von Reuter, American violinist and composer (b. 1890) * May 12 – Jean Dubuffet, French artist (b. 1901) * May 13 ** Selma Diamond, American actress (b. 1920) ** Leatrice Joy, American actress (b. 1893) * May 15 – Rama Devi, Indian nationalist leader (b. 1889) * May 16 ** Margaret Hamilton, American actress (b. 1902) ** Shirley Ximena Hopper Russell, American artist (b. 1886) * May 17 – Andrej Bicenko, Russian fresco painter (b. 1886) * May 19 – W. H. Diddle, American amateur golfer (b. 1882) * May 20 – Ben Hall, American actor (b. 1899) * May 22 ** Charles Murphy, American architect. (b. 1890) ** Wolfgang Reitherman, German animator, director and producer (b. 1909) * May 28 – Roy Plomley, English radio broadcaster, producer, playwright and novelist (b. 1914) * May 30 – George K. Arthur, English actor and producer (b. 1899) June * June 1 – Eugène Séguy, French entomologist (b. 1890) * June 5 – Lord George-Brown, British politician (b. 1914) * June 6 ** Norman W. Walker, British businessman (b. 1886) ** Vladimir Jankélévitch, French philosopher and musicologist (b. 1903) * June 7 ** Georgia Hale, American actress (b. 1905) ** Gordon Rollings, British actor (b. 1926) * June 9 ** Clifford Evans, British actor (b. 1912) ** Matsutarō Kawaguchi, Japanese novelist (b. 1899) * June 10 – George Chandler, American actor (b. 1898) * June 11 – Karen Ann Quinlan, American right-to-die cause célèbre (b. 1954) * June 12 – Czesław Marek, Polish composer and pianist (b. 1891) * June 15 ** Percy Fender, English cricketer (b. 1892) ** Andy Stanfield, American Olympic athlete (b. 1927) * June 17 – George Jackson, English footballer (b. 1893) * June 21 – Tage Erlander, Swedish politician, 25th Prime Minister of Sweden (b. 1901) * June 27 – Elias Sarkis, Lebanese lawyet, 11th President of Lebanon (b. 1924) * June 28 – James Craig, American actor (b. 1912) * June 30 – Haruo Remeliik, Palauan politician, 1st President of Palau (b. 1933) July * July 2 ** David Purley, British race car driver (b. 1945) ** Hector Nicol, Scottish entertainer (b. 1920) * July 4 – Jan de Quay, Dutch politician and psychologist, 31st Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1901) * July 8 ** Phil Foster, American actor (b. 1913) ** Simon Kuznets, American economist (b. 1901) * July 9 ** Jimmy Kinnon, Scottish founder of Narcotics Anonymous (b. 1911) ** Charlotte, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (b. 1896) * July 14 – Lluís Solé, Spanish geographer and academic (b. 1908) * July 16 – Heinrich Böll, German writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1917) * July 17 – Margo, Mexican-born American actress (b. 1917) * July 19 ** Janusz Zajdel, Polish writer (b. 1938) ** Louisa Ghijs, Belgian stage actress and wife of Johannes Heesters (b. 1902) * July 21 – Alvah Cecil Bessie, American screenwriter, one of the Hollywood Ten (b. 1904) * July 22 – Matti Järvinen, Finnish Olympic athlete (b. 1909) * July 23 ** Kay Kyser, American bandleader (b. 1905) ** Mickey Shaughnessy, American actor (b. 1920) * July 25 – Grant Williams, American actor (b. 1931) * July 26 – Grace Albee, American printmaker and wood engraver. (b. 1890) * July 27 – John Scarne, American magician and card expert (b. 1903) August * August 1 – D. H. Turner, British art historian and museum curator (b. 1931) * August 2 – Frank Faylen, American actor (b. 1905) * August 5 – Arnold Horween, Harvard Crimson and NFL football player (b. 1898) * August 6 ** Forbes Burnham, Guyanese political leader, 1st Prime Minister of Guyana and 2nd President of Guyana (b. 1923) ** John Harmon, American actor (b. 1905) * August 8 – Louise Brooks, American actress (b. 1906) * August 10 – Kenny Baker, American actor and singer (b. 1912) * August 12 ** Kyu Sakamoto, Japanese singer (b. 1941) ** Manfred Winkelhock, German race car driver (b. 1951) * August 14 – Gale Sondergaard, American actress (b. 1899) * August 15 – Lester Cole, American screenwriter, one of the Hollywood Ten (b. 1904) * August 22 – Paul Peter Ewald, German-born American crystallographer and physicist (b. 1888) * August 24 – Morrie Ryskind, American dramatist (b. 1895) * August 25 ** Paul Harris, American actor (b. 1917) ** Samantha Smith, American schoolgirl activist (b. 1972) * August 28 – Ruth Gordon, American actress, screenwriter, and playwright (b. 1896) * August 29 ** Evelyn Ankers, British actress (b. 1918) ** Patrick Barr, British actor (b. 1908) * August 30 – Taylor Caldwell, Anglo-American writer (b. 1900) * August 31 – Frank Macfarlane Burnet, Australian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1899) September * September 1 – Stefan Bellof, race car driver and 1984 World SportsCars (Group C) Champion (b. 1957) * September 4 ** Isabel Jeans, British actress (b. 1891) ** George O'Brien, American actor (b. 1899) * September 6 ** Little Brother Montgomery, American musician (b. 1906) ** Rodney Robert Porter, English biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1917) * September 7 ** Bruiser Kinard, American football player (Brooklyn Dodgers) and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1914) ** José Zabala-Santos, Filipino cartoonist (b. 1911) ** George Pólya, Hungarian mathematician (b. 1887) * September 8 – John Franklin Enders, American scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1897) * September 9 – Paul Flory, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1910) * September 10 ** Ernst Öpik, Estonian astronomer and astrophysicist (b. 1893) ** Jock Stein, Scottish football player and manager (b. 1922) * September 11 ** William Alwyn, English composer (b. 1905) ** Masako Natsume, Japanese actress (b. 1957) * September 14 ** Julian Beck, American actor (b. 1925) ** John Holt, American writer and educator (b. 1923) * September 17 – Laura Ashley, Welsh designer (b. 1925) * September 19 – Italo Calvino, Italian writer (b. 1923) * September 22 – Axel Springer, German journalist and the founder and owner of the Axel Springer AG (b. 1912) * September 27 – Lloyd Nolan, American actor (b. 1902) * September 30 ** Floyd Crosby, American cinematographer (b. 1899) ** Charles Francis Richter, American seismologist and physicist, creator of the Richter magnitude scale (b. 1900) ** Simone Signoret, French actress (b. 1921) October * October 1 – E. B. White, American writer (b. 1899) * October 2 ** Rock Hudson, American actor (b. 1925) ** George Savalas, American actor (b. 1924) * October 4 – Franklin Merrell-Wolff, American philosopher (b. 1887) * October 5 – Abdus Sattar, Bangladeshi statesman, 8th President of Bangladesh (b. 1906) * October 6 – John W. Snyder, American businessman and Cabinet Secretary (b. 1895) * October 8 – Nelson Riddle, American bandleader (b. 1921) * October 10 ** Alexander Buchanan, Australian politician (b. 1910) ** Yul Brynner, Russian actor and performer (b. 1920) ** Orson Welles, American actor and director (b. 1915) * October 12 ** Johnny Olson, American game show announcer (b. 1910) ** Ricky Wilson, American guitarist (b. 1953) * October 14 – Emil Gilels, Soviet pianist (b. 1916) * October 17 – Abdelmunim Al-Rifai, Prime Minister of Jordan (b. 1917) * October 21 ** Masuiyama Daishirō I, Japanese sumo wrestler (b. 1919) ** Dan White, American politician and murderer (Moscone–Milk assassinations) (b. 1946) * October 22 – Thomas Townsend Brown, American inventor (b. 1905) * October 24 – László Bíró, Hungarian inventor of the ballpoint pen (b. 1899) * October 25 – Morton Downey, American singer (b. 1901) * October 29 – John Davis Lodge, American actor and politician (b. 1903) * October 31 – Poul Reichhardt, Danish actor (b. 1913) November ]] ]] * November 1 ** Quick Draw Rick McGraw, American professional wrestler (b. 1955) ** Ōuchiyama Heikichi, Japanese sumo wrestler (b. 1926) ** Phil Silvers, American entertainer (b. 1911) * November 2 – William Lummis, British military historian (b. 1886) * November 4 **Cus D'Amato legendary boxing trainer who was a mentor to hall of famer boxers Mike Tyson, Floyd Patterson and José Torres. * November 5 ** Spencer W. Kimball, president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1895) ** Arnold Chikobava, Georgian linguist (b. 1898) * November 8 – Nicolas Frantz, Luxembourgian cyclist (b. 1899) * November 9 – Marie-Georges Pascal, French actress (b. 1946) * November 11 ** James Hanley, British novelist, playwright and writer (b. 1897) ** Pelle Lindbergh, Swedish Professional Hockey goaltender (b. 1959) * November 13 ** William Pereira, American architect (b. 1909) ** George Robert Vincent, American sound recording pioneer (b. 1898) * November 16 ** Stuart Chase, American economist (b. 1888) ** John Sparkman, American politician (b. 1899) * November 17 ** Lon Nol, Cambodian general and statesman, 32nd Prime Minister of Cambodia and 7th President of Khmer Republic (b. 1913) ** Jimmy Ritz, American actor (b. 1904) * November 19 ** Juan Arvizu, Mexican operatic tenor and bolero vocalist (b. 1900) ** Stepin Fetchit, American actor (b. 1902) * November 24 – Big Joe Turner, American blues singer (b. 1911) * November 25 – Geoffrey Grigson, British poet, writer, critic (b. 1905) * November 27 ** Fernand Braudel, French historian (b. 1902) ** Rendra Karno, Indonesian actor (b. 1920) * November 28 – Johnny McNally, American football player, member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1903) December * December 2 – Philip Larkin, English poet and novelist (b. 1922) * December 6 ** Burleigh Grimes, American baseball player (Brooklyn Dodgers) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1893) ** Burr Tillstrom, American puppeteer (b. 1917) * December 7 ** Robert Graves, English writer (b. 1895) ** Potter Stewart, American Supreme Court Justice (b. 1915) * December 8 – Bill Wambsganss, second baseman in Major League Baseball (b. 1894) * December 12 ** Anne Baxter, American actress (b. 1923) ** Ian Stewart, Scottish rock musician (b. 1938) * December 13 – Paul Caraway, American general and High Commissioner (b. 1905) * December 14 ** Catherine Doherty, American social worker (b. 1896) ** Roger Maris, American baseball player (New York Yankees) (b. 1934) * December 15 ** Seewoosagur Ramgoolam, 1st Prime Minister of Mauritius (b. 1900) ** Carlos Romulo, Filipino diplomat (b. 1899) * December 16 – William H. Pettit, Christian missionary to Bangladesh (b. 1885) * December 21 – Kamatari Fujiwara, Japanese actor (b. 1905) * December 23 ** Ferhat Abbas, Algerian nationalist (b. 1899) ** Prince Bira, Prince of Siam and Formula One driver (b. 1914) * December 24 ** Kouzou Sasaki, Japanese politician (b. 1900) ** Erich Schaedler, Scottish footballer (b. 1949) * December 26 – Dian Fossey, American biologist (b. 1932) * December 27 ** Harry Hopman, Australian tennis player and coach (b. 1906) ** Harold Whitlock, British Olympic athlete (b. 1903) * December 28 – Renato Castellani, Italian director (b. 1913) * December 30 – Bob Pearson, British variety performer with his brother Alf as half of Bob and Alf Pearson (b. 1907) * December 31 ** Ricky Nelson, American actor and musician (b. 1940) ** Sam Spiegel, Polish-born film producer (b. 1903) Date Unknown * Nazem Akkari, 19th Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1902) * Andrej Bicenko, Russian fresco painter and muralist (b. 1886) * Kaare Bratung, Norwegian cartoonist (b. 1906) * Hamlet Gonashvili, Georgian singer (b. 1928) Works of fiction taking place in 1985 * The 1998 romantic comedy, The Wedding Singer takes place in 1985. * The introduction of the 1998 romantic comedy There's Something About Mary is set in 1985. The main character lands a prom date with his crush in High School but is cut short after an embarrassing zipper incident. *The present day in the 1985 science fiction comedy Back to the Future and its sequels Back to the Future Part II and Back to the Future Part III is October 1985. Nobel Prizes * Physics – Klaus von Klitzing * Chemistry – Herbert A. Hauptman, Jerome Karle * Literature – Claude Simon * Peace – International Physicians for the Prevention of Nuclear War * Economics – Franco Modigliani * Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine – Michael S. Brown, Joseph L. Goldstein Category:1985